1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodes consisting of a current collector which bears a composite material comprising particles of active material and particles of an electronic conductor material.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use, in electrochemical generators, especially rechargeable lithium batteries, electrodes consisting of a composite material deposited on a current collector, said composite material consisting of an active material and of a material generating an electronic conduction. The active material is used in the form of particles, and it may be, for example, a transition metal oxide of spinel structure, a transition metal oxide of lamellar structure; an oxide of polyanionic framework or a vanadium-based oxide. Conventional examples are the oxides of formula LiMPO4 in which M represents at least one element chosen from Mn, Fe, Co and Ni, in particular LiFePO4. The material generating an electronic conductivity is generally carbon, in the form of carbon black powder, graphite powder, carbon fibers or carbon nanofibers.